Planters are often used in homes and businesses for planting a variety of plants. Conventional planters, such as, for example, planter boxes and pots, typically contain soil for planting seeds and are capable of receiving water for nurturing the plants. Conventional planters come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and some conventional planters are portable. However, such portable planters are often heavy due to the amount of water collected inside and the water and soil can spill and create a mess when the planter is being moved. Furthermore, weeds often grow in the planters and interfere with the growth and health of the plants. These and other drawbacks are typical for conventional planters.
A portable planting system according to an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure comprises a flexible, lightweight sack having an opening located in at least one end for receiving the soil. Opposing ends of the sack are held shut and supported by respective opposing handles which maintain the soil within the sack and allow the sack to be lifted and moved. Furthermore, the portable planting system comprises a liner which receives the sack. The liner has an upper opening for receiving the sack and opposing end openings for receiving the handles. Also, the portable planting system comprises one or more straps for containing the sack within the liner. Small holes can be poked in the exposed upper portion of the sack in order to plant individual plants and the sack prevents weeds from growing around the plants. The liner retains a portion of the water and provides stability to the portable planting system when the system is moved.